Cellular proliferative orders such as cancer are among the most common causes of death in developed countries. For diseases for which treatments exist, such as cancer, despite continuing advances, the existing treatments have undesirable side effects and limited efficacy. Identifying new effective drugs for cellular proliferative disorders, including cancer, is a continuing focus of medical research.